Field of Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to agricultural machines and, more particularly, combine harvesters.
Description of Related Art
Most agricultural machines, such as many combine harvesters, cannot travel fast with attached implements (e.g., headers). This is due to the fact that, after reaching a critical speed, the combine harvester may pitch so much that it becomes unsteerable, and travelling at such a high speed or higher may be dangerous and/or impossible. Such pitching may be caused by a lack of suspension on the combine harvester and a large moment of inertia of the combine with the attached header, where the header is extending outside of the combine harvester wheelbase. The initial excitation of the system may come from the road and/or the transmission. As the combine harvester speed increases, the pitching amplitude may also increase up to a critical level beyond which it is impossible to safely travel. Having a capability to travel at high speeds with an attached header may be important for operators of harvesters, who may not want to disengage the header (e.g., due to the amount of time consumed) when moving from one field to another field located a few miles away (or more) in areas sparsely populated.